Skryim Weremares
I finally got Skyrim. It didn't go over well for my first time as I have seen others play... Skyrim's Greatest Error I had finally got an Xbox 360. Little did I know, the Xbox one was coming out the same year. I didn’t care. I had enough money, my friends all had 360s, my brother would loan me games. It was just the best idea. I had my 360 for about a month before I had finally earned enough money for a cheap, $20 game. It took me a while after I bought my 360. I was in my local Sam’s Club in my town of about 50,000. I was just browsing to try and find a cheaper game, when I came across The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim for only $18.95! I immediately took the plastic place-marker up to the register to buy it. Being under 17, I had to get my mom’s consent. The cashier took the case and had to radio for the store manager. Turns out there was no case for it, only the disc. I was totally fine with it, since it would be in my 360 anyway. I got home and being excited, as I’ve watched Skyrim be played by Tobuscus, my brother, and my best friend. I turned on my Xbox and I logged on. Even though I don’t have multiplayer, I still have all my friends as friends. It was primetime for my friends to be off playing Halo or something, but nobody was online. I thought this was thoroughly weird. I disregarded it as them being busy and I went to play Skyrim and it turned on. My heart leaped for joy as the chanting started. I instantly started and created a new game. I was tied up in the prison cart and it was my turn up to be executed. The game brought me to the “create your character” screen. Something wasn’t right. The default person looked, sad and sleep deprived. His eyes were blood-shot and he was hunched over. You could tell he was falling asleep. He seemed depressed. Like he must have done something the effected his mind, making him fall into a deep depression. Maybe he lead a mass murder. These thoughts were racing in my head. I tried to customize him, but the game froze. There was a message at the top that I couldn’t read because of the blurry text. I thought it looked like “Beat Fallout, then you may play”. I went to my system music player to play some music to lighten my mood. I went back to Skyrim. I didn’t have an HDMI cable at the time, and my TV was only 19 inches big. When I played Fallout: New Vegas, which I got from by brother, the “door locked” messages in the top left were blurred, and I could barely make any sense of them. I was never really a fan of Fallout: New Vegas. In fact, I actually hated it. I quit playing and sold it to a local pawn shop. I started over, and went through the intro like normal and I was able to follow either person for safety. They didn’t talk to me or say “come with me if you want to live” or anything. All of the civilians were screaming as normal and you could still hear the dragon flying above, but the characters you interacted with wouldn’t speak to you. I followed the one that gave me the imperial guard armor. This is the first time he spoke. He described how a werewolf had attacked the dead soldier when he was keeping watch alone. This was odd for me, since I knew he just said that the soldier shouldn’t need it anymore. With the knowledge that I had of the werewolves in Skyrim, I had always looked around while I was traveling alone. I was just screwing around in the forest when I ran into a small shack a woman had built. I almost always play in first person, so I drew back my bow, aiming for her head, I watched with my own precision instead of the game’s. I stared, right at her nose. She finally spoke as she was rocking in her rocking chair, “Don’t aim that at me, I never did anything wrong”. I smirked, as I was not going to even consider giving up. My goal was a one shot kill. I walked closer to her, as I didn’t want to miss. All of a sudden, there was a bright light coming from her. My bow was drawn back and I was put into third person mode to show my character was shielding his eyes from the light. I could roughly see tears. Maybe I was torturing him when I was trying to make him kill an innocent old woman. She eventually turned into a full werewolf, where she jumped on me like a normal werewolf would and started digging into my body, like a normal werewolf attack. I lied there on the ground, a pool of blood forming from under my character signifying he was dead. As if that wasn’t enough weird things, the werewolf woman looked up at the screen, almost looking at me. She stared for what it felt like into the deep depths of my soul. She then blew visible air from her nose and started attacking the camera position. After that, the camera was…different. Instead of just respawning, the camera was taken down the throat and into the stomach. I could see all of the pulsing organs inside of the werewolf in the dimly lit body. I saw my dead character on ridge that was out of the acid. I could move inside the stomach, so I did. I was very aware that my character had still been outside. Written in an indent in the flesh of the stomach wall was a saying. It read “You made me go on. You shouldn’t have done that”. The game cut to black and I sighed of relief that the nightmare was over. I was then greeted by screamer of the Night Mother. Then I respawned in Riverwood and played the game as normal. Nothing was wrong with it from then on. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:The Elder Scrolls (series) Category:Original Story